


Gung ho

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Adam is the creature, Adam stole Robert's tricorne, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Now you know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, They're called tricornes, Which is the "Captain" hat, You know like Jack Sparrow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert could only lay, gasping and stroking over broad scars and pale skin, while Adam ripped him to perfect pieces. As he took what he needed, in control, Robert’s tricorne perched securely on his head.Sea Shanties AU.





	Gung ho

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare, I delivered

It was fast paced, with sloppy kisses and gasping breaths, Adam in Robert’s lap, unwinding him with each slow roll of his hips. Robert had never seen him so in control, long hair spilling wildly over braced shoulders as he moaned. As he made Robert moan, hands firm on his shoulders as he moved. They hadn’t even taken their shirts off.

Adam was hot, blood flushed and tight around him, thick thighs working to lift him up and down. Robert could only lay, gasping and stroking over broad scars and pale skin, while Adam ripped him to perfect pieces. As he took what he needed, in control, Robert’s tricorne perched securely on his head. 

The sound of skin against skin was obscene, loud in the room they had sequestered themselves into. Adam’s breathless laughter and unabashed noises did little to help, and Robert was sure everyone else could hear them easily. Robert could barely bring himself to care when Adam rolled his hips devilishly, biting his lip.

“How are you faring, Captain?” Adam gasped, freckled face pink and lips swollen. 

Robert could barely manage a strangled noise, faintly along the lines of Adam’s name, making the man laugh even harder. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes!”

“Good, it feels good for me too.” Adam murmured, eyes half lidded as he stared down at Robert’s undoubtedly red face. “Do you like it when I’m the one in charge, Captain?” 

Robert’s hips bucked at the question, electricity sparking up his spine. He could barely stop the loud groan from bursting out of his chest, biting down on a knuckle to suffocate the sound. Adam frowned at that, before suddenly stopping and moving quickly. Robert gasped when his hands were pinned, fingers interlocked with Adam’s, and coily hair fell around him like a shroud.

“I want to hear you, Captain.” He hummed, smiling at Robert’s small whine of desperation. He still hadn’t started moving. “I want you loud, I want everyone to know.” 

And with that, he leaned his long body back, and finally, beautifully moved. Robert couldn’t stop the noises this time, whines and groans, small words, all jumbling together in his head. Everything seemed to melt away until it was molten and hot and wet, Adam encompassing everything.

“Touch me.” Adam keened, thighs starting to tremble. Robert could barely move his hands from where they had clenched into the bed, grabbing him and thumbing the head the way he knew Adam liked. He watched, enraptured, as Adam threw a hand to his head, holding the tricorne that started this entire thing, and sped up.

“Oh Captain,” He gasped out, “You’re mine.”

That was the last thing Robert acknowledged, tipping violently over the edge and throwing his head back. He could hear his voice, shrill and overwhelmed, and could feel Adam spilling hot and wet over his hand, wailing. 

When he came too, sleepy and sticky, he could hear Adam gently cooing to him, a french lullaby. It was faded silk in his ears, pastel yellow and soft greens, and Robert moved closer as strong arms wrapped around him.


End file.
